To Heal thy Shattered heart
by Blood angel- the avenger
Summary: Yuuki hates him, Kaname does too. So who can heal his shattered heart? The new girl? She's a pureblood. How will she break into ice cold Zero Kiryu's heart? Zero*OC AU... R&R


Hey everyone, this is my very first vampire knight fanfic, so please be a little nice to me. =A= There'll be a few adjustments…like…all the girls' memories of the fact that the night class was vampires will be erased. Yuuki is a bad person, she and Kaname are still engaged, she studies in the night class, she tries to avoid Zero, well…let's see how it goes. Zero*OC and the Night class still love Kaname.

To Heal Thy Shattered Heart

Chapter 1- Boku WA Namae WA Ryuu

Headmaster Kaien Cross was looking at me deep in the eye. I gulped.

"Sir, are you sure no one's eavesdropping?"

"Yes…"

"Uh…I'm a girl but I'd like to wear the uniform of a boy because I was brought up in a little conservative way."

"I see…no problem…"

"In the Day class…" I added. He suddenly looked at me in the eye again. I gulped once more.

"Now, now, Kirihara-san, there's no need to be so nervous. You did ask me of a simple request…I am indebted to your family…."

"Uh….yeah…" was all that came out of my mouth.

"So, even after being a pureblood, you wish to study in the Day Class…how do I know that you'll not lose control?"

"I have trained myself to keep a bag of human blood right in front of me….even when I am thirsty. You could give it a shot and let me prove myself, Cross-san."

"Uh…Cross-san, I believe you know the conditions about my room…right? I'm sorry about the trouble…."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all. I know about your family and I am very sorry…"

"It's...there's no need for-"

"You'll be staying at my personal quarters with my son."

"Your son…?" I heard that he never got married and he adopted a girl before who left recently.

"You certainly are look nervous. Let me introduce you to someone, he's _like_ my own son." He said. He suddenly spoke in a louder voice, "You can stop eavesdropping now, Zero!"

The door quickly slammed open to reveal a guy who was much taller than me. His lilac eyes had noticeable dark circles and his silver hair was pretty messed up. He didn't even wear his uniform properly.

"How much did you hear?"

"Hn…from the part where she's a filthy vampire…" He muttered.

"Zero!" Headmaster Kaien exclaimed, "That is not how you are supposed to treat the students! You're a prefect!"

"Hn…"

"Sorry….but this is my foster son Zero Kiryu and Zero…this is Ryuu Shinsai Kirihara. She'll be staying with us because of the Kirihara incident that happened a few days ago."

"Kiryu-san, I'm not going to say 'it's nice to meet you'." I looked at him in the eye but I looked away. He was scary.

He looked a little taken aback when I said that but then he replied, "Hn…"

"Uh…Cross-san, well…" I discreetly gestured the uncomfortable atmosphere.

He said, "This is your routine, and Zero, she'll be in your year….the senior year."

"What? How old are you, shortstuff?"

"I'm 14."

"She's a prodigy." Cross-san added.

"So, I take my leave now…Headmaster Cross….there are a few things I have to clear up in the last few days of this vacation."

"Ah yes, you may go now, well…can you please tell me when you're moving in? I'd like to get the arrangements done."

"Uh…three days, sir." I bowed and then quickly left.

I quickly closed the door behind me and then leant my back against the wall. Whoa…who knew that Kiryu was so intimidating in the face?

"Kiryu-san, is something the matter?" I asked when I was following him to class.

"Leave me alone, you vampire." He snarled.

"Uh…okay." I was walking when I suddenly walked into a group of boys.

"Oi…who are you? Yo boys, check her out. A girl wearing a guy's suit…"

I clenched my fists but I remembered that I couldn't just get into trouble on my first day. I snapped, "Well, if you guys can keep long hair like girls, why can't a girl wear a guy's suit?"

The crowd began laughing out loud.

"Oi…" He grabbed me by the collar.

"I'm in your year; don't think that I'm a junior."

"You're a kid."

"She's a prodigy, now will you let her go?" Kiryu-san suddenly came up and grabbed the guy's forearm. They had a short staring match.

"Fine!" He let me go from that height but I somehow managed to land standing up. Those guys quickly left.

"Thanks, Kiryu-san."

"No need to be so polite, you filthy beast."

"That's so nice of you!" I giggled, "Normally you call worse shit."

He suddenly pushed me towards a wall and said, "You filthy pureblood, you don't know who you're messing with. Just leave me alone."

"You're like me." I said.

"What?" He glared at me.

"I know everything." I replied and nimbly entered class.

"Students, we have a new student. She's a prodigy. Kirihara-san, would you please come up and introduce yourself?"

I silently walked up to the chalkboard and wrote my name and age.

"Uh…"

"I'm sure everyone here knows how to read." I told the teacher, his name was Toga Yagari.

"I like your 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude but seriously, do this for formalities." He said out loud.

"I'm 14, I studied in Shidou, y'all know what happened to my family unless you've been living under a rock for the past month, I hate perverts, people who smoke too much and I absolutely detest people who give off a 'I'm gonna kill you, you filthy…thing' aura." I said it all under one single breath.

Everyone stared at me, even Yagari-sensei.

"What? I did like you asked."

"You can go back to your seat."

During recess, I went outside but I took the shelter of a huge tree. I began to bite on an apple when a black glassed girl came up to me and said, "Um…room for one more?"

She didn't even smell appealing so I nodded, "Sure."

She said, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Nope…"

"I'm Nadashiko Shindo by the way."

"I see…."

"What are you doing here?" Kiryu-san suddenly called me up.

"Socializing…what do you think I'm doing?" I retorted.

"The Headmaster wants to see you…"

"What?" He suddenly grabbed me by the arm, "Hey! What is all this?"

"Cross-san?"

"Ah yes, meet my adoptive daughter and her fiancé, Kaname Kuran." He said.

As soon as I heard that dreaded name, I attacked the bastard, "Kuran! I'll kill you!"

I charged at him using my speed and began choking him when Kiryu-san suddenly restrained me, "Stop this!"

I freed myself from his grip and told the Headmaster, "He killed my family!"

Headmaster Cross's eyes became wide in shock and he turned to the bastard.

"They were merely obstacles…in our path."

"They were my family!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, "Your own uncle destroyed your parents, you barely remember. I lost the few people who really loved me for the person I was!"

A hand landed on my shoulder and suddenly I turned to see that it was Zero.

"Well, Ryuu…you'll be a school prefect alongside Zero. You'll control the girls from going crazy when they see the Night class."

I nodded in half-rage and half-pain, "Y-yes, sir…now all of you will excuse me…"

I ran out of the room and slammed the door. I leant against the wall and let the real tears begin to flow. Pain coursed through my body, and it was soon replaced by a nameless fury that got me on fire. I punched the wall, leaving cracks where I hit it and muttered, "I'll kill you, Kuran…even if I have to die doing it."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal that bastard and the Headmaster's daughter whose name I still didn't know.

He spoke with mock sorrow, "I am sorry, you have my condolences…heiress of the Kiriharas."

"Yuuki let's go." He told his betrothed.

The brown haired girl looked at me with real sorrow in her eyes when I snarled at her too, "I'll kill you as well, so quit it with the mock sympathy like your murderer of a brother and fiancé."

"How dare you-"

"Leave her alone, you don't know how much pain she's in. Leave…" A firm voice spoke up behind me.

I turned around to see Kiryu-san. He looked at me and said, "The Headmaster wants to see you."

"Ryuu…what was all that about?"

"My family…he-he killed them." I was nearing hysteria but I was beginning to lose control.

I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a wound that was actually a scar…even after considering the fact that vampires heal fast. So imagine how deep that bastard swung the vampire hunter sword.

"Who…who did this to you?"

"Your best friend, who else?" I snapped.

"Look Ryuu….I know all of this hurts a lot but please don't hurt Yuuki. I don't care if you annihilate Kaname but please…spare my daughter."

"I will…I'm…I just threatened her…I'm sorry."

While walking out, a group of Night class students hoarded me. I knew their faces because I gained a lot of information on this school before deciding to enter it. Hanabusa came up to me and said, "You bitch, who do you think you are? Talking to Kaname-sama like that…!"

"He murdered my family. You're supposed to understand why I did that much better than anyone else because he killed your dad, flower boy."

I began walking away when an ice rod poked out through my abdomen. Hanabusa stabbed me and I blacked out.

Sorry for keeping it a cliffy! Please R&R.


End file.
